We are developing new methods to permit MALDI-MS and MALDI-MS/MS spectra to be obtained on magentic sector-based mass spectrometers. Our approach is based upon development of a new family of MALDI matrices. The novel feature of our new matrices is that they are viscous liquids and thus have self-healing surfaces. This property provides very long-lasting and reasonably constant ion currents from picomole quantities of analyte, allowing MALDI-magentic sector spectra to be obtained even though a non-integrating point detector is used. This is the first time that MALDI has been successfully demonstrated on a sector-based MS without significant modification to the instrument.